1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a driving device of steering for a vehicle, and more particularly, a driving device of steering for a vehicle wherein a power loss is suppressed and components may be fastened without an additional process such as a welding or a soldering so that process steps may be simplified.
2. Related Technology
Generally, a steering device is installed in a vehicle to control a rotating angle of a wheel. A steering device steers a wheel by using a power of a driving device. A control circuit portion and a motor portion are coupled to form a driving device.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-0065578 (published on May 30, 2014, title of invention: a combined electric steering device).